ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW House of Glass (2015)
House of Glass featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from Dynasty Wrestling and their performers, called Dynasts. Dynasty Wrestling announced after Territorial Invasion that there would be a 10-Man Brand Rampage Match to determine the number one contender to the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Brian Daniels would be on the commentary table as he will be there to watch and see who his opponent will be. After the interventions of Jaywalker and Quality Control in the match, Jacob Senn would become the victor of the match after eliminating EAW New Breed Champion TLA. The next Dynasty would feature matches between Jacob Senn against former Dynasty Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Alex Anderson and World Heavyweight Champion Brian Daniels facing off against EAW Chairman and new Dynast Zack Crash. Jacob Senn would be able to defeat Alex Anderson with his Harmonic Divergence while Brian Daniels would win via disqualification due to the outside interference of Quality Control. Crash would begin to explain that Brian was a tool for his use to gain the world championship and then, he made it clear that he would attempt to claim it for himself. Lucian Black would run out to help, taking out a few members before falling victim to the numbers of Quality Control. Jacob Senn would come out with a steel chair as all three men would band together against Quality Control while Crash would slink away from harm. This would leave Jacob Senn and Brian Daniels in a staredown to end the night. The final show before Dynasty Wrestling would host the night between Brian and Jacob to decide the stipulation for the match at House of Glass. After many words were shared between the two, the match would be decided to have Glass Wallz as the stipulation. Dynasty Wrestling announced after Territorial Invasion that there would be a 10-Man Brand Rampage Match to determine the number one contender to the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Lucian Black would be one of the participants, but would be taken out in the final three by Quality Control. Lucian, furious about this, would confront Zack Crash and demand a match against him at House of Glass, but Crash would not reply and leave him unanswered. Brian Daniels compete against Zack Crash, winning via disqualification due to the outside interference of Quality Control. Lucian Black would run out to help, taking out a few members before falling victim to the numbers of Quality Control. Jacob Senn would come out with a steel chair as all three men would band together against Quality Control while Crash would slink away from harm as Lucian Black would try and get Crash to get in the ring with him. On the final show, Lucian would start it off by calling out Crash as he would walk out with Quality Control flanking him. Lucian Black would demand once more a match, this time with the chairmanship of EAW on the line as Lucian would fight for John Conning and Zack Crash would fight for the board to leave EAW in Red Wallz. Crash would call for the lowering Red Wallz as he would assault Lucian Black, accepting just before taking him out with The Crash Course while John Conning would run out and have security handcuff him and remove him from the building. Dynasty Wrestling announced after Territorial Invasion that there would be a 10-Man Brand Rampage Match to determine the number one contender to the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. EAW National Elite Champion Vance Tybull and Carlos Rosso would be inserted, with Vance eliminating Carlos and Vance being eliminated by Lucian Black. Carlos Rosso would next week be met by Regulator for a chance to team together, accepting his proposal while Vance Tybull would fight Horrible Harry The Wrestling Bear in victory by count-out. Rhaegar would also debut as a Dynast in his fist match, beating JJ Silva and challenging Vance Tybull in a match for his EAW National Elite Championship at House of Glass. On the final show, Carlos Rosso and Regulator would team up together, only for Carlos to abandon Regulator as he would lose to newcomers in The High Rollerz, Jack Ripley and David Davidson, as they advanced to the Glass Gauntlet. Vance would come out to answer to challenge to the face of Rhaegar after his victory against Lance Hart, only for Carlos Rosso to interrupt. Carlos had grown tired of being shafted time and time again, and demanded Vance defend his title against him. He didn't want the match because of a desire to hold the championship, but to put Vance in the same situation he was placed when he eliminated him from the Brand Rampage Match. After a brawl between Rhaegar and Carlos, Vance would accept Carlos' challenge and deny Rhaegar the opportunity. The stipulation would later be announced as a three-round MMA Style Taipei Deathmatch. Coming off the controversial departure in the War Games Match, Tyler Parker would be one of the men to gain a chance in the Brand Rampage Match. After meeting with John Conning, Tyler would be punished for his actions by being inserted in the first entry. Tyler would last until the final six, when shockingly, Jaywalker would appear and decimate him all over the ring before eliminating him from the match. Tyler would walk out and call out Jaywalker, demanding an explanation, and he would show up to give him one. Jaywalker believes that Tyler is one of many men who only take and take and even when they have their fill, they want more, just like how people are abusing "Gaia". He wants to bring a culling to those unworthy and would say that he would fight Tyler at House of Glass. Tyler definitely accepted as he would demand the Glass Deathmatch stipulation, happily accepted by Jaywalker. Tyler Parker would go on to face EAW New Breed Champion TLA in the main event of the final show, beating him with the unintentional assistance of Donny Diamond with Across The Park as he would stand in the middle of the ring, determined more than ever to take Jaywalker out. On Dynasty Wrestling, there was a five-man New Breed Championship Invitational Ladder Match to determine the next contender in line for the New Breed Championship. Tig Kelly would claim the contract for himself, but Donny Diamond would assault him after the match in response to his victory. The next week, Michael Belfort would interview Tig about his victory, but Donny would again attack him, stating he would continue to do so until his demands were met. Tig would be scheduled to face Alex Anderson in a match the following week, but Donny distracted him as he cost him the match. When asked about this, EAW New Breed Champion TLA would say that he would take on any challenger who wanted to face him, even though Tig was the rightful contender. TLA would also be announced as part of the Brand Rampage, but lost as the runner-up. The next Dynasty Wrestling, Donny would get a chance to face off against TLA in singles competition. Donny would come close to victory, but TLA would get the upper hand with the roll-up. In the office of John Conning, he would solve the situation between Tig Kelly and Donny Diamond, as well as set the match for House of Glass. Donny Diamond would be inserted, if he would quit his assaults on Tig, and due to winning the ladder match Tig would be allowed the right to pick the stipulation. Tig would decided on Glass Tables, and Conning would state that it would be an elimination-style Glass Tables Match. TLA would go on to face Tyler Parker in the main event of the final show, being beaten with the assistance of Donny Diamond with Across The Park as Tig Kelly would drop Donny with the roundhouse kick just a little too late. Sebastian Monroe would open a Dynasty Wrestling show to announce that the EAW Unified Tag Team Championship would be defended in a Glass Gauntlet Match at House of Glass. The Mercenaries would already have the contenders of The Savage Ryans added into the match, with the others left to be announced. Carlos Rosso and Regulator would team up together, only for Carlos to abandon Regulator as he would lose to newcomers in The High Rollerz, Jack Ripley and David Davidson. The Iconomy's Chris Elite and JJ Silva would team together and be victorious against Troy Ace and Marcus Creed, called MX-13, to move on to the Glass Gauntlet Match. The final team would be decided by Sebastian Monroe as he would put two men who had been at each other's throats, Mark Michaels and Angelo Brando, together before their eventual match that night. Mark Michaels would go on to win with the Screen Cracker. The Vixens Division would be rising as The Empress of Elite Tournament would be contested through the months. In the finals, Aria Jaxon would defeat Madison Kaline in the finals to win the title of Empress of Elite. On the debut of the Vixens Division on Dynasty Wrestling, Tarah Nova would defend her Vixens Championship in a rematch from Midsummer Massacre against Madison Kaline. After the involvement of Maria Gonzales and Erica Ford before the match, Madison would be crowned the new Vixens Champion. The following week, Madison would be joined by her partner, Maria, as they would celebrate her victory over Tarah, only to be interrupted by Aria as she would state that her title shot would be cashed in at House of Glass, to much disappointment to Madison. On the final show, Madison Kaline and Maria Gonzales would team against Aria Jaxon and Cailin Dillon, but would go on to be defeated. The stipulation for their title match would later be announced as a 1000 Shards of Glass Match. Results 1 = Carlos Rosso was the original challenger, but was taken out of the match by Rhaegar before hand. He would be replaced by Tig Kelly. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015